Extraños sentimientos
by Hikari Ainsworth
Summary: Han llegado las vacaciones de verano y Sucrette está sola en casa, aburrida porque sus padres se han ido y sus amigos se han ido de vacaciones...Solo queda una opción: Castiel ¿Cómo será pasar un día con el hombre al que ama? /Lemmon\


Extraños sentimientos

Advertencias: Contiene lemmon así que no lo recomiendo para menores de 15 años o inocentes xD

(POV Sucrette)

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que comenzaron las vacaciones… ¿Vosotros sabéis qué aburrimiento es el que tenía yo…? Estaba sola en casa, sin poder ver a mis amigos ni si quiera y todo gracias a mis queridísimos padres que se habían ido sin mí a un viaje a Italia, que encima era mi país favorito, solamente porque según mi madre ''necesitaban tiempo para estar solos'' ¡Ja! ¿Y yo por qué no me podía ir a la playa? ¿Por qué yo me tenía que quedar en casa sola sin nada que hacer? Bah, ni valía la pena estar pensando o más bien preguntando el por qué…Lo único importante que merecía la pena pensar era en el qué podía hacer para no aburrirme. Al principio pensé en ir a la tienda de Leigh y así poder comprar un poco, de paso vería a Rosa y seguramente también a Lysandro pero en ese momento recordé que la pareja se iba a ir a Ibiza y el peli plateado iba a estar todo el verano en el campo con sus padres, aun que a él no le interesaba mucho quería estar con sus padres además el ultimo día de instituto me confesó que también lo hacía para ver a una antigua amiga que le gustaba desde críos. Iris se iba a ir con sus padres de vacaciones y Kim y Violeta igual. Nathaniel no despegaba los ojos de las novelas policiacas y no me iba a ir con la pija de Ámber, la única opción era Castiel…Pero seguramente él ya tenía otros planes, bueno, ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo?

(Fin POV Sucrette)

Toda decidida Sucrette fue a su habitación y se vistió con una camiseta de su grupo favorito que, casualmente, era el mismo que Castiel es decir; Winged Skull y un pantalón corto negro. Cogió su bolso y su móvil por si pasaba algo y salió de casa.

Buscó en su móvil la dirección de Castiel y tomó rumbo hacía su casa. La verdad es que vivía cerca de ella pero como nunca había ido no lo sabía.

Después de 5 o 10 minutos a lo sumo Sucrette llegó a una casa totalmente pintada de blanco, con varias plantas y con un enorme jardín en el que Demonio, el perro de Castiel, estaba dormido, o al menos eso pensó ella antes de que el enorme Beauceron negro saliera corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba y la tirara al suelo solo para darle unas cuantas lamidas en las mejillas; en toda la cara en general.

Ante el enorme escándalo que el perro y la chica estaban dando, el perro con ladridos y Sucrette con pequeñas carcajadas y quejidos cuando el perro se subió encima de ella, Castiel que se encontraba también el patio salió a ver qué pasaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la hermosa Sucrette tirada en el suelo mientras su perro la besaba (lamía) toda su cara, parecía que se había vuelto loco.

-¡Hey chico, ven aquí!-La voz de Castiel hizo que el perro se alejara de Sucrette yendo en la dirección en la que Castiel se encontraba. Sucrette volteó la mirada y se sonrojó al ver a Castiel con tan solo un bañador rojo y negro y totalmente lleno de agua, seguramente tenía una piscina en casa pero no quiso preguntarle.

-Si me dejaras de mirar así podríamos hablar como dos personas normales, no como pervertidas.-La guiño un ojo y después la tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomo al instante y se incorporó.

-Gracias Castiel…-Ella le sonrió.

-De nada enana, y ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó confuso el peli-teñido.

-No sé si te molestará mi visita, es que me aburría en casa y no sabía qué hacer…Y pensé que no te importaría ver alguna película conmigo.

-No me importa, ¿quieres bañarte? Hace un día muy bueno y tengo una piscina en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Es que…no he traído bañador…-Le contestó Sucrette.

-Pues báñate desnuda.-La tomo de la barbilla y le levantó un poco el rostro y después soltó una carcajada que hizo sonrojar a Sucrette.

-Eres un pervertido.-Concluyó Sucrette antes de tomar la mano de Castiel y alejarla de su rostro.

-Venga enana, que era una broma, si quieres te puedes bañar en ropa interior.-Sonrió de lado y después puso sus manos en su nuca (Estilo Alexy) y se fue a donde estaba su perro y se puso a jugar con él.

(POV Sucrette)

Me quité la camiseta y el pantalón y me quede en ropa interior, ahora me arrepentía de haberme puesto la lencería de encaje de leopardo que mi querida Rosalya me obligó a comprar. La mirada pervertida de Castiel me hacía sonrojarme cada vez que miraba un poco más abajo de mi cara. Así estuvo entreteniéndose hasta que se cansó de ver mis mejillas rojas y se tumbó a mi lado mientras que con su mano derecha lanzaba un pequeño palo de madera con el que minutos antes había estado jugando con Demonio.

-¿Sabes enana? Hoy no estás tan mal vestida.-Rió y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.-Lo digo enserio.-Le miré con cara de asesina y después me levanté y me tiré al agua salpicándole y haciendo que se enojara.-¡Estas me las pagaras tabla!-Se tiró de cabeza y me hizo unas cuantas ahogadillas.

-Eso no pasaría si no fueras tan pervertido.-Reí.

-Yo no soy el que va provocando.-Sonrió de lado y me cogió en sus brazos obligándome a rodearle con mis piernas por su cintura.- Oye, ¿por qué has venido conmigo y no te has ido con tu querido delegado?

-Primero no es MI querido delegado, es más no me cae expresamente bien, y segundo no despega sus ojos de sus estúpidas novelas policiacas, ¿Quién prefiere leer a estar escuchando rock? Puff…que aburrido, ni en broma, seguro que me obligaría a leer con él.-Reí y a él también pareció haberle hecho risa mi descripción de Nathaniel.

-¿Entonces te gusta el rock?-Preguntó.

-Yeah, sobre todo Winged Skull o Skillet, ¿y a ti?-Pregunté.

-¡Vaya pregunta! ¿Nunca has visto mi camiseta? Sale el logo de Winged Skull…-Rió.

-No, la verdad no me he dado cuenta, siempre llevas la chaqueta de cuero abrochada, nunca te la quitas, creo que esta es la segunda vez que te veo sin esa absurda chaqueta.

-La segunda eh…¿Y cuándo más me has visto sin la chaqueta?-Sonrió de lado y yo como idiota le dije la verdad.

-Pues te vi mientras salías de los vestuarios pero seguramente no te diste cuenta porque Ámber estaba a mi lado.-Bromeé, sabía que a él le molestaba que le dijera que le gustaba Ámber, pero no pareció importarle pues cambió de tema.

-Bueno, la verdad este es el día más interesante que he tenido en todas las vacaciones, me alegro que hayas venido ''casi-tabla''.-Rió.

-¿Casi tabla?-Lo miré curiosa.

-Ya sabes…Perspectivas…-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta mis pechos.

-¡Eres un completo pervertido!-Le di una bofetada.

-Jajaja vale vale, solo era una broma.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

(Narradora)

Sucrette se consiguió escapar de los brazos de Castiel y pudo nadar un poco, la verdad se estaba muy bien porque no hacía casi frío. Ya eran las 15:30 y los dos tenían hambre, Castiel la invitó a quedarse a comer y, si quería a dormir, ella se sonrojo ante aquella proposición porque nunca le habían dicho eso, menos un chico. Los dos salieron de la piscina y se acostaron boca arriba para secarse con el propio sol. Castiel vio que la chiquilla estaba temblando y se acercó un poco a su toalla.

-¿Tienes frío?-Ella solo asintió.-Ven anda.-La abrazó y ella se acurrucó en el pecho de él. Poco a poco se fue calentando, mientras tanto, Castiel le acariciaba el cabello y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza. Cuando los dos se secaron dejaron un juguete a Demonio y entraron en la casa de Castiel.

(POV Castiel)

-Enana, ¿Te importa llevarle la comida a Demonio?-Pregunté.

-No claro, yo la llevo.-Cogió el cuenco de la comida y salió de la casa rumbo al jardín.

(POV Sucrette)

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a donde habíamos dejado a Demonio, le puse el cuenco y me sobresalté al escuchar un grito decir mi nombre.

Me giré y vi a Debrah que me miraba con odio, como si me quisiera matar en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Debrah?-Pregunté.

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! ¡Castiel es mío y ninguna zorra como tú me lo va a quitar!-Se lanzó a mí y me dio una bofetada seguido de algunos arañazos.

Ante el escándalo que estábamos formando Castiel salió de su casa y al verme en el suelo y Debrah encima de mí pegándome corrió a apartarla.

-¡Deja a mi novia hija de puta!-Cogió mi muñeca y tiro de ella haciendo que me apoyara en su pecho, yo estaba temblando, si no fuera por él no sabría hasta qué extremo Debrah sería capad de llegar.

-Pero gatito…¿Cómo que tu novia? ¿Ya no me quieres?-Fingió una lágrima y después empezó a patalear como si de un bebe se tratara.

-Venga Debrah, deja tu teatrito y sal de mi casa, ya te dije que yo no hablo con zorras como tú.-Dicho esto Castiel me cogió en sus brazos y dejó a Debrah con la palabra en la boca porque cerró con un portazo la puerta de entrada.

Me sentó en el sillón y fue al baño a por un papel y agua para limpiarme el arañazo que tenía en la cara.

Después me empezó a limpiar un poco sin dejar de pedirme perdón por lo que acababa de suceder, yo no podía parar de sonreír, estar con el hombre que más amaba era algo que me superaba, más si nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas 2 centímetros.

-De verdad no sé cómo pude estar saliendo con esa bruja.-Dijo mientras cogía una crema y la untaba en mi cara. Sentí un pequeño dolor en la parte de la herida pero cuando la crema empezó a penetrar en mi piel sentí un enorme alivio.

-Estuviste saliendo con ella porque la amabas.-Le sonreí, aunque en mi interior gritaba de rabia…Siempre intentaba hacerme la fuerte y negar mis sentimientos pero…Yo sé que amo a Castiel, desde el primer día en Sweet Amoris, aun que siempre parecía que estaba enfadado y aun que me dieran ganas de matarle no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería estar con él, en sentir esos labios sobre los míos...

-Eso creía yo…Hasta que te conocí.-Espera… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había oído bien? No, no podía ser…El no podía sentir lo mismo que yo…

-¿Q-qué has dicho Castiel?-Me sonrojé al instante en el que Castiel tomo con delicadeza mi rostro y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. No tardé un segundo en responder, había esperado eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pasó su lengua por mis labios pidiendo que la dejaran entrar, yo se lo concedí separando mis labios tímidamente, momentos después nos encontrábamos besándonos apasionadamente. Sus besos me producían éxtasis y cuando profundizo el beso sentándome encima de él creí volverme loca. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se elevó y ya teníamos una pequeña capa perlada de sudor en la piel. Fui quitando la camiseta de tirantes que Castiel se había puesto minutos antes y recorrí todo su torso con mis manos, delicadamente haciendo que se estremeciera puesto que solo lo rozaba. Él me quito mi sujetador dejando mis pechos al descubierto y los empezó a lamer y a morder delicadamente haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de mí.

-Ahhhhhh…-Solté un suspiro cuando sus manos recorrieron todo mi abdomen y llegaron a mis bragas, me coloco debajo de él y fue bajando hasta que su rostro quedo entre mis piernas, sentía su aliento en mi intimidad por lo que gemí audiblemente, quito mi ropa interior y dio pequeños soplidos en mi intimidad haciendo que me estremeciera de placer. Sacó su lengua y la paso por los labios de mi intimidad haciendo que mi excitación aumentara, si eso era posible. Con su dedo pulgar hacía círculos en mi clítoris y con su lengua lamía toda mi intimidad introduciéndola y sacándola haciéndome mojar. Introdujo su dedo índice pero no lo movió, se quedó esperando hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara, sabía que era mi primera vez, la verdad fue muy dulce en ese sentido.

Volvió hasta mis labios y me volvió a besar. Yo lo empuje y quede encima de él. Me miró curioso y después me dedicó una sonrisa. Recorrí todo su torso, esta vez con mis labios y mi lengua. Hasta que llegue al bañador que traía puesto y lo quite con los dientes. Al quitarlo la erección de Castiel me golpeó la nariz.

-¡Augh!-Nos quejamos los dos, después solo reímos. Con cuidado tomé el miembro de Castiel y lo masajeé para excitarlo, lamía el glande y después de unos momentos me animé a meterlo en mi boca. Lo masajeaba con mi lengua y los gemidos de Castiel no se hicieron esperar.

Tome los testículos de él y los empecé a masajear lentamente, hasta con ternura.

-Joder…Sucrette me estas…M-matando…-Dijo Castiel en un gemido antes de empujar mi cuello obligándome a tragármelo por completo, me encanto lo rudo que podía llegar a ser. Minutos después sentí que mi garganta se llenaba de un líquido y enseguida comprendí que acababa de llegar al orgasmo.

Aún con la respiración agitada y entre cortada me tomo de las caderas y yo enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me cargó hasta su habitación, después me dejo suavemente encima de su cama y me besó de nuevo antes de separarse un poco y abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Cogió algo del cajón y lo dejó encima de la mesilla. Cuando ambos estábamos preparados se posicionó entre mis piernas y cogió lo que fuera que había dejado en la mesita, cuando lo vi supe que era un preservativo . Se lo puso y me miró.

-Tranquila mi amor, empezaré lentamente.-Yo solo asentí. Introdujo muy lentamente su miembro en mi pequeña hendidura y se quedo quieto, no se movió un centímetro, no quería lastimarme. Solté unas cuantas lágrimas cuando empezó a empujar para entrar completamente en mí. Cuando lo hizo todo aquel dolor se convirtió en un profundo placer que hacía que mi espalda se arqueara y mis gemidos fueran aumentando.

-Me encanta ese sonido que haces.-Confesó con una sonrisa.-Es lo más bonito que he oído en mi vida.- Me besó de nuevo y empezó a morder mi cuello dejando una pequeña herida a la que dio unos cuantos besos antes de pasar a lamer mi oreja y mordisquear el lóbulo de ésta. Castiel cambió el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embestidas tocando puntos sensibles en mí y llevándome al clímax. Pero no paró, siguió con sus embestidas provocándome espasmos mientras los músculos de mi intimidad abrazaban su miembro por lo que él también llegó al orgasmo.

Caímos exhaustos en su cama mientras que él me abrazaba y me daba unos cuantos besos más, me acurrucó en su pecho, su respiración aún era agitada como la mía y el latido de su corazón era rápido. Mientras me dormía Castiel tocaba mi cabello y me dedicaba palabras llenas de amor y ternura, así, me quedé dormida en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero cuando desperté el sol ya se estaba ocultando y los escasos rayos anaranjados atravesaban los cristales de la ventana de la habitación. Parpadeé un par de veces y me tallé lo ojos mientras lentamente recordaba donde estaba.

-Vaya, te has levantado.-Me dio un beso en la nariz.-¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?-Pregunté abrazándole.

-Muy bien porque estoy contigo, princesa.-Sonreí, me encantaba que me dijera así.

-Te amo Castiel.-Le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, por eso nunca te perderé.-Tiró un poco de mi cintura haciendo que me sentará encima de él.-¿Vamos a por la segunda ronda?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida mientras sus manos viajaban hasta mis pechos.

-Eres un completo pervertido.-Reí.

-Sí, pero soy tu pervertido.

Y así fue como pasé unas MUY interesantes vacaciones con mi querido novio Castiel porque, sí, era pervertido, pero era solo mío.


End file.
